1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to golf equipment and more particularly to a golf putter with features providing improved accuracy including an alignment sight and weighting system within the circumference of the so called "sweetspot" on the club face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf putters are clubs designed primarily for use on putting greens.
In putting, proper ball-putter alignment is required to achieve desired tracking of the ball. It is desirable to align the "sweetspot" surrounding the center of gravity on the club face with the ball.
In the prior art, putter designs for improving alignment of the putter with the ball have been proposed. One design employs a golf ball mounted behind the putter head, which is visually aligned with the ball to be putted. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,839.